A sensor may use electrical power that is limited in voltage and/or current. The electrical power used by the sensor may not be available from a standard source. The sensor connector may further use a specific power connector and/or a wire that a consumer may use to create an electrical connection (e.g., a wire input, a solder connection, a wire wrap connection, etc.). The sensor may also use a quality of power (e.g., a clean power, a power at a precision level required for proper sensor readings) that exceeds a threshold standard of power provided by standard power sources. The power standard for the sensor and/or the sensor connector may prevent the sensor from operating with standard computers.
In addition, a sensor may use a custom sensor output and/or an analog voltage output with a voltage range that exceeds or falls below a threshold standard used for standard electronic equipment (e.g., a hard drive, a computer, a recording device. etc.). The sensor may further have a custom output connector and/or a connector that is used with specialized data collection equipment (e.g., an A/D converter, a data collection card, etc.). These additional requirements may also prevent the sensor from functioning with standard computers.